Unikitty (Character)
Unikitty is the titular character and protagonist of the series of the name same. The royal ruler of a fantastical kingdom, Unikitty lives in a castle and goes on adventures with younger brother Puppycorn, bodyguard Hawkodile, scientist Dr. Fox, and brick Richard. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Personality and Traits Physical Appearance Unikitty is a pink unicorn-cat hybrid. She has a light pink muzzle with dark pink blush stickers that can change depending on her emotions. She has large blue eyes with an eyelash coming out of the sides of each of them. She has bright pink triangular ears with a blue unicorn horn nestled into a white casing. She wears a light green collar around her neck. Her front paws are blue with white tops, while her back paws are yellow with white tops. She has a bushy blue tail with a white underside. When she opens her mouth, there is a small fang in the top of it. Other looks Personality Unikitty is someone you want on your side. While she can be very sweet with her friends and very protective of her younger brother, Puppycorn, she will lose it with those who do not remain positive or creative. Overall, though, Unikitty will do anything to protect her kingdom and make sure every day goes perfectly and is, most importantly, fun. Abilities .]] When her friends or loved ones are in danger, a fire literally ignites in Unikitty and she becomes Angry Kitty. She displays these tendencies with forces such as the evil Master Frown. Additionally, Unikitty has the ability to fly and hold objects in a sort of ‘levitation’. Biography Early life Little is known about Unikitty's early life. However, she was born into royalty, becoming the crown princess of her kingdom. At some point later, she became a big sister, with the birth of her younger brother, Puppycorn. Hawkodile was later hired on as her bodyguard. Dr. Fox and Richard would later become her friends, and she would gain an enemy in Master Frown. At a later point in her life, a game night was created between her and other residents of the kingdom. Unikitty would often shut out others, winning 99 game nights total. First adventures During another game night, a mysterious shopkeeper presented Unikitty with Spoooooky Game. Too distracted by the free price of the game instead of the warning signs, Unikitty played the game, causing her and the other players to be sucked into it. Undeterred by the warnings of the Score Creeper, Unikitty continued to play the game. While she lost the corn maze by a few inches to Puppycorn, she managed to win the arcade round by one ticket, tying her and her brother up in score. In the final challenge, she managed to make it to the bell first, only to realize that she was being manipulated and getting too competitive. Apologizing to Puppycorn, she allowed her brother to win the game with her. While this freed them from any curses put upon them by the Score Creeper, it also trapped them in their small forms. ("Spoooooky Game") Memorable Quotes *''"Oh my gosh, I’m so excited I can explode!"'' -Unikitty, Spoooooky Game *''"Whoo! And she is first to cross the finish line!"'' -Unikitty, Spoooooky Game *''"That’s great, Puppycorn. I’m not mad at all, so HAPPY for you!"'' -Unikitty, Spoooooky Game *''"Oh, no, little bro! Why are we fighting? This isn’t fun at all anymore."'' -Unikitty, Spoooooky Game Trivia *Unikitty first appeared in The LEGO Movie, which was released in 2014. However, this appears to be in a separate timeline, or canon, as the kingdom is not Cloud Cuckoo Land.https://youtu.be/_vuUz6mmEq0?t=257 Other elements, while an extension of it, also differ from the original film. *She has the ability to change her cheeks to different shapes depending on her emotion. These have included: **Hearts **Question marks **Exclamation points **Skulls **Number ones **Broken hearts Gallery Appearances ''Unikitty!'' Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Birthday Blowout Sources and References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Unikitty